Konoha Disaster Date
by Milii-chan
Summary: ― Bienvenidos a Konoha Disaster Date. El programa donde las personas pueden vengarse de esos amigos que les han hecho pasar feos ratos en citas no deseadas y con malos resultados.


**Disclaimer : **Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen. Tampoco la idea original. El programa de televisión en el que está inspirado pertenece a Mtv y los personajes a la serie de anime/manga Naruto.

* * *

 **Konoha Disaster Date**

― Bienvenidos a Konoha Disaster Date. El programa donde las personas pueden vengarse de esos amigos que les han hecho pasar feos ratos en citas no deseadas y con malos resultados. El día de hoy, Sakura se vengará de su mejor amiga, organizando le una cita a ciegas de lo más desesperante y desastrosa de su vida.

Una hermosa chica de cabello rosa, hizo su aparición y comenzó a hablar a los pocos segundos, en dirección a una de las cámaras, parecía bastante decidida y algo frustrada.

― ¡Cha! ¡Esta vez Ino ni se lo espera! Una vez, me organizó una cita tan horrible, el chico era pasable, pero destilaba un horripilante olor a perro mojado y ni hablar de cómo se rascaba todo el tiempo la nuca. ¡Parecía que tenía pulgas! Ah, ah, ah... Pero ésta vez, quien tendrá la peor cita a ciegas no seré yo, ¡cha! ¡Ten cuidado con ser ignorada, rubia!

La chica de cabello rosa, dejó de hablar y pronto se metió en una puerta que estaba algo escondida donde allí se encontraba el narrador detrás de unas pantallas, las que mostraban desde diferentes perspectivas, una mesa dentro de un restaurante de comida oriental.

A través de las pantallas, se mostró una foto de una exuberante rubia, de ojos azules y cuerpo de muerte, y junto a ella una lista que fue enumerando, conforme el narrador hablaba.

― Ella es Ino Yamanaka, y según su mejor amiga, las cosas que más odia en una cita son: "que la hagan esperar", "que la ignoren mientras habla", "que otra persona intente robarse su cita".

Pronto la imagen de la pantalla cambió y se mostró en ella un reloj cronómetro, así también imágenes de otras personas en el restaurante, siendo marcados como actores.

― La cita durará 60 minutos. Ganará un dólar por cada minuto que esté en la cita. Si logra quedarse toda la cita, tendrá 60 dólares.

Pronto la imagen cambió y se mostró en ella, a un chico bastante bien parecido, pálido y de cabello negro con ojos de igual color.

― Mi nombre es Sai, yo soy un actor, estaré en esa cita y seré tan yo mismo que espero que no se aburra. ¡La ignoraré todo el rato sin darme cuenta!

― Pasen y disfruten, de una divertida edición de Konoha Disaster Date.

* * *

Una hermosa rubia apareció en pantalla, de curvas perfectas, iba vestida con un short de mezclilla y una blusa suelta en color blanco, sin tirantes pero con un elástico que ajustaba alrededor de sus brazos, dejando sus hombros descubiertos. Llevaba a su vez un par de tacones blancos, de taco medio, que estilizaban aún más su figura. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y llevaba un maquillaje ligero que acentuaba su belleza. Entró al restaurante y se sentó en una de las mesas para dos personas que había en dicho lugar, el reloj empezó a funcionar, la cita ya había comenzado.

—o—

Sakura rió. Esto le parecía demasiado divertido. Observó su reloj.

― ¡Oh, mira! Llegó puntual, lástima que la harán esperar al menos diez minutos... Si no son quince. ¡Ella odia eso!

—o—

Ino, buscó en su bolso una lima de uñas y terminó arreglándose una de ellas que se le había partido un poco. Ya iban cinco minutos de demora en su cita y eso le molestaba. Pero no lo iba a expresar, no quería mostrar ese lado en ésta cita que su amiga, corrección, su mejor amiga le había insistido en que viniera. Haría el esfuerzo, total, luego se iría a quejar con la pelirrosa.

—o—

― Mírala, está tratando de aguantarse las ganas de irse, ya van como veinte minutos de demora.

― Si quieres, hacemos que Sai entre ya.

― No, esperemos cinco minutos más, no está tan enfadada aún.

—o—

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Iba a matar a Sakura!

Observó el reloj como por milésima vez en ese momento.

¡Veinticinco minutos de retraso! ¡¿Cómo alguien podía dejarla esperando a ELLA, en una cita por tanto tiempo?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Estaba cabreadísima. Y ahora, justo cuando estaba por levantarse, frente a ella apareció un chico súper guapo, que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

― Disculpa... ¿Tú eres Ino, verdad?

La rubia se quedó estática, con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión causada repentinamente, por el hermoso chico que tenía delante. Casi no supo que responder.

― Yo... Yo... S... Sí, soy Ino. ¿Tú eres Sai?

Preguntó algo desconfiada pero completamente embelesada por lo bien parecido que era el chico. Sin duda, amaba a su mejor amiga.

― ¡Ese soy! Lamento mucho la demora, es que estaba terminando un trabajo y tardé más tiempo del deseado. Espero que no te haya molestado.

― ¡Oh! No, no, claro que no. S-Siéntate, y hablemos entonces. Me gustaría que hablemos un poco. Cuéntame, ¿a qué te dedicas?

― Soy pintor.

Fue su simple respuesta, luego de haberse sentado. De su bolsillo, sacó un pequeño libro y comenzó a leerlo descaradamente, frente a la chica.

― Espero que no te moleste que lea un poco durante la cita, estaré escuchando todo lo que me digas. ¿Por qué no me hablas un poco de ti?

La chica le miró, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Pero luego volvió a su postura normal, asintiendo y comenzando a hablar sobre algunas cosas.

― Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, trabajo en una floristería del centro de la ciudad, una de las más importantes de aquí. Mi familia es dueña de la misma. Vivo aquí en Konoha desde que nací. Conozco a Sakura desde los cinco años, es mi mejor amiga desde entonces. Estudié en las mejores escuelas de la ciudad, y ahora estoy estudiando en la universidad, la carrera de Administración de Empresas; después de todo, algún día tendré que hacerme completamente cargo del negocio familiar. ¿No crees?

La chica continuó hablando por algunos minutos más, mientras el chico se mantenía leyendo el libro, absorto a todo a su alrededor. De pronto, un chasquido de dedos frente a su cara le hizo salir de su ensoñación.

― ¿Me estás escuchando?

― ¿Eh? Lo siento, me entretuve un poco con la lectura, ¿qué decías?

―Te preguntaba, que si de donde conocías a Sakura.

― Oh. Es mi médica. Hace mis exámenes y análisis cada mes.

― Mmm entiendo. Bien, como te decía...

—o—

― La conozco. Se está volviendo a molestar. Vamos Sai, lo estás haciendo bien. Ya van cuarenta y cinco minutos. Sólo quince más.

Rezó la pelirrosa, mientras con una sonrisa, observaba en la partalla a la pareja.

—o—

La rubia llevaba rato hablando, hasta que se cansó de ello, e iba a pedir al chico que hablase un poco de él cuando de pronto, una chica de cabellos castaños, recogido en unos moños redondos a cada lado de su cabeza, se acercó al mismo con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios y una voz bastante sugerente.

― Oye, ¿acaso tú no eres ese pintor famoso, del que todos aquí en Konoha hablan? Sí, sí eres tú, ¡vaya! ¡Que guapo estás!

Murmuró la chica castaña y le tomó el brazo al pelinegro, quien volteó a mirar a la nueva chica a su lado, y le sonrió de vuelta, mientras asentía con la cabeza y le guiñaba un ojo, nada discreto. A la rubia le comenzaba a hervir la sangre.

― Ese soy. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, linda?

Suficiente. Ese hijo de puta, le estaba coqueteando a la otra y a ella no le había dado ni un sólo cumplido. ¡Ah, no! Eso sí que no lo permitiría. Observó el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para las tres. Se levantó de su silla tomando su celular en una mano, mientras se excusaba un minuto para ir al baño. Se quedó en la puerta del mismo y le envió un mensaje de texto a su amiga.

—o—

― Acaba de enviarme un mensaje. Mira, aquí está.

Levantó el celular y se lo mostró a su acompañante, el cual comenzó a reír.

― Está cabreada.

—o—

En la pantalla, se podía ver como la rubia regresaba a su asiento, en su mesa. Donde la chica castaña aún estaba lado del pelinegro, ahora sentada a su lado en una silla contigua mientras hablaba. Faltaban sólo dos minutos para que la cita terminara.

― ¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece, si ahora nos vamos, solos tú y yo a dar una vuelta por ahí?

― ¿Eh? ¡Oh, lo lamento! Estoy en una cita ahora.

― ¿En una cita?

― SI. En una CITA, CONMIGO. Pero, si en verdad gustas irte con él no les detendré. Se ven muy bien juntos.

—o—

― Está por irse. Es hora, Sai. Ya cumplió la hora.

Habló la rosada a través de un micrófono que conectaba con un mini audífono en la oreja chico.

—o—

― ¡Ino! ¡Hey, espera! ¡No te vayas! Tengo algo que decirte. Verás, todos ellos son actores, ella es una actriz, yo soy actor, todas aquellas son cámaras ¡y tú estás en Konoha Disaster Date!

― ¡¿QUÉ?!

Se vio enseguida, como Sakura salía de su escondite corriendo en dirección a donde la rubia se encontraba y la abrazó, sonriendo.

― ¡Sakura! Maldita frentuda. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

― Aquí tu merecido, cerda, por enviarme a esa cita horrorosa con el chico perro.

― ¿Con Kiba? Pero era buen chico.

― Buen chico, ¡mis polainas!

― Ya frentona, ya. Lo lograste al menos, te has vengado de mí.

― Muy bien, chicas. Demasiada emoción, ahora a lo importante.

Ambas chicas se separaron y entonces, la pelirrosa, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño fajo de dinero, en billetes de un dólar.

― Esto, cerdita. Te lo has ganado por cada minuto que has durado en la cita. Como lograste quedarte por sesenta minutos sin irte de la misma, te llevas sesenta dólares para que los gastes en lo que quieras.

― ¡Genial! Ya sé lo que haré con esto.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente, con un tono malicioso en su voz. La misma le dirigió una miradita al chico pelinegro y Sakura al notarlo, no evitó golpearse la frente con una mano, y negar completamente. Su amiga no cambiaría.

― Y esto fue todo, amigos. Gracias por ver ésta edición de Konoha Disaster Date. Yo soy Tobi y los veré en la próxima.

* * *

 **Ojalá les haya gustado. Muy pronto vendré con otra cita desastrosa para ustedes. Gracias por leer. ¡Besos!**


End file.
